Reality Check
by boobtuber1978
Summary: Victoria's daughter, Emmy, is back and trying to convince Victoria and Joy to star in a reality show. This one is a little bit Joria...maybe a lot...we'll see but it involves everyone. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure how far this story will go. I guess it will depend on which way these characters take it. (Yes, they do have a mind of their own.) Right now the rating is general...I may have to change it for future chapters..again, depending on where these characters take it.**

**This idea came about through brainstorming with my friend Raving_Ranter – **

**Remember this is fiction. Some of this may not follow the exact timeline of the show. For this story…Joy and Victoria realize they had a drug-induced, Canadian wedding prior to Elka's non-wedding. This is a few weeks later…the girls didn't go to NYC for "The Chatter" so no one is, seemingly, aware of their state of affairs…if you will. **

Victoria leaned her head back against the soft arm of the sofa. She slowly closed her eyes and raised her eyebrows in anticipation and waited for the moment…

Joy fumbled in a small paisley case on the coffee table before pulling her sheer purple blouse up slightly above her hips. She lifted her right leg and draped it over Victoria's thighs until her knee came to a rest on the cushion between Victoria and the back of the couch. She then pulled her left leg up to rest on the opposite side of Victoria's thighs. Now in a full straddle, Joy put her weight on her knees so as not to smush Victoria.

Joy bent over slightly at the waist to get closer to Victoria's face. The faint scent of Victoria's Dior perfume tickled her nostrils. She brought her left arm up to rest just to the side of Victoria's head. And then just as she leaned down to…

The front door flew open and slammed against the back wall knocking the small chair to the floor.

"You see, Oscar! I told you. Our mother, Victoria Chase, really is a lesbian!" Emmy, Victoria's dramatically over-the-top daughter announced.

Victoria jerked her head off of the couch, jabbing herself in the forehead with the tweezers Joy had in her hand. "What in the hell is going on!" Victoria craned her neck around to see Emmy and her son, Oscar, standing in the doorway along with someone holding a video camera.

Joy fell back against the other end of the sofa when Victoria stood up to confront the group that had just barged into their house.

"Mother," Emmy sashayed up to her Victoria, of course never out of the camera's sight, "it really is sad that you have not shared this new found part of your life with us, your sad, neglected children." Emmy faced the camera just as a tear streamed down her cheek.

Victoria straightened her hair and lifted her chin towards the camera. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Emmy continuing her speech. "So how better to share and enjoy your new life than with a reality show staring you and our new mommy, Joy?" Emmy plastered a tooth, wide grin on her face. Miraculously the tears had dried up.

Joy jumped to her feet and planted her hands on her hips. "Pardon me?"

"Uh, Joy," Victoria smiled for the camera, "can I speak with you in the kitchen please?" Joy squinted her eyes. Victoria turned her back to the camera and her children. "Please?" She looked into Joy's eye and asked quietly.

Joy turned on her long, slim legs and stomped into the kitchen. She knew this wouldn't turn out well at all.

"We shall return." Victoria announced to her audience. "Just a little lover's quarrel." She laughed nervously. But before Victoria followed Joy into the kitchen she finally greeted the son she hadn't seen in such a long time. As the camera followed her, she put her arms around Oscar and gave him a quick squeeze. "Oscar. My darling boy." She kissed both of his cheeks leaving bright red lipstick on his soft, pale skin.

Joy, paced around the kitchen, nervously twiddling her fingers. Why would Victoria ever think she would be agreeable to this? She turned to the freezer to get the vodka bottle stashed in there. This called for the good stuff.

Victoria backed into the kitchen still mugging and waving for the camera. Finally out of shot and after the door swung shut she turned to Joy. The back door opened and in walked Elka and Melanie returning from the Big & Easy.

"Joy, you've got to do this."

"Do what?" Melanie asked as she sat a gigantic package of paper towels on the floor.

Joy spun around with vodka bottle in hand. "Shall I tell her or would you like to do those honors?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "My daughter is here…"

"Emmy is here?" Melanie asked cheerfully.

"Yes, and she wants me," Victoria gestured toward Joy, "and Joy to star in a reality show about our love life."

Elka sat down at the table. "Well that will be the dullest hour of tv. When did you two get love lives anyway?" She chuckled.

Joy took a drink directly from the bottle. "Not our love LIVES. Our love LIFE."

Victoria walked over to Joy and put her hands on both of Joy's arms. "Joy, a reality show! We would be stars of our own show!" And then there was a sparking glimmer in Victoria's eyes. "Susan Lucci has never done a reality show!"

Victoria couldn't hide her excitement.

Joy put the top back on the bottle. "A reality show? They're so sleazy. And it's not our show or your show. It's Emmy's show. She'll twist everything we do and say…I mean you read her scathing tell-all book about YOU, her own mother. Oh and might I remind you that this is a show about your being a lesbian?"

Victoria smirked. "I know. I've never played a lesbian on tv before."


	2. Chapter 2

**In the role of Oscar, I picture Joseph Gordon-Levitt. But you can imagine whomever you like best. **

**Again, not sure where this is going. **

"I don't know, Victoria." Joy was still sort of on the fence about the whole reality show thing.

"Sit down, Joy. Let me explain how Hollywood works." They all sat down at the round kitchen table they'd gathered around so many times before discussing their problems and delights. Not a day went by that they didn't huddle around this table with a cup of coffee or glass of wine and talk and drink endlessly.

Joy sat back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest. She couldn't wait to hear Victoria's explanation. But in the back of her mind, Joy knew she would eventually agree. Joy couldn't say no to Victoria. They'd been through thick and thin together for so many years. And 25 years ago, Joy, Victoria and Melanie made a pact to always be there for one another. They were all three the best of friends but when they were young and Melanie was raising her family, Joy and Victoria forged a bond that would never be broken.

"America wants to see famous celebrities in their natural environment." Victoria explained.

"Not unlike snotty children watching the rhinos at the zoo." Elka spoke up.

Victoria cut her eyes at Elka. "Joy, we are married…sort of. We could milk this thing for all it's worth! We could be," she stretched her arms out in front of her, "lesbian reality show pioneers!"

Melanie's eyes widened. "Oh no. Here we go."

Joy held up her hands in front of her, palms facing out. "Hold on. Just stop." She rested her hands on the table. "If…and I'm saying if…I do this…what's in it for me and what exactly do I have to agree to? There has to be guidelines."

Victoria smiled from ear to ear. She knew then that Joy was on her side. "Oh nothing out of the ordinary really. Just be yourself and pretend you're in love with me." Victoria shrugged. "I'll coach you along the way. This will be so much fun!" She was almost giddy.

No one noticed the camera lens that peeked thru the slit in the kitchen door.

Elka stood up, straightened her bedazzled pink track suit and said, "Victoria, good luck." She then turned to Joy and put a hand on her shoulder. "Joy, drink lots of alcohol." And with that Elka shuffled out the back door.

"Okay so seriously? Is this happening?" Melanie couldn't believe Joy would agree to such. Did she know what she was getting into?

"Yes, Victoria is my wife. I have to support her." Joy said slightly sarcastic.

And thru the kitchen door, Emmy burst in with her camera man following. She quickly turned on her heels and faced the camera. Her long brunette hair billowing around her, she smiled and stretched out her arms to each side. "And there you have it, America. _Emmy Chase: Famous and Fabulous_ is a go."

Joy raised her eyebrow at Victoria. And Victoria knew exactly what that look was saying. _I told you this was about Emmy and not about you. _Victoria winked at her and smiled. _It'll be ok. _

"Emmy, darling, turn off the cameras." Victoria startled herself and snickered. "Wow, I never thought I'd ever say those words."

Emmy huffed. "Mother, we have to document and film every minute or it won't be an accurate portrayal."

Victoria pointed at her daughter. "You know as well as I do that all the i's must be dotted and t's crossed before anything can proceed. There's a lot of red tape, Emmy. If you're going to film in this house you have to get written permission from the owner and from everyone you're going to be showing on camera. "

Melanie shook her head. It was amazing how similar Emmy and Victoria were when it came to the spotlight. But Emmy still had a lot to learn if she'd just settle down and allow herself to soak in what Victoria was teaching her.

Finally, by that evening all the wrinkles had been ironed out. All of the contracts had been signed. The show was ready to go on. They were all gathered in the living room. Joy, still feeling a little uneasy, poured herself a fourth glass of wine.

"Joy, my love," Victoria smiled and quickly looked in the direction of the camera that was permanently affixed to the top of their tv. Hank, the camera man, had already strategically positioned several cameras around the house. "I think that's enough for tonight." Victoria tried to take away Joy's wine glass.

"Yes, and I think you're wrong." Joy downed the red wine.

Elka got up to go to bed and muttered as she was leaving through the kitchen door, "huh, and I figured Joy's spouse would have been the heavy drinker."

Emmy, who was getting a foot massage from Oscar, said, "Now, now mommies. Never go to bed angry." Emmy lowered her legs and slid her newly lotioned feet into blue fuzzy slippers. "Oscar, take my bags up to the first room on the right at the top of the stairs." Dutifully, Oscar jumped to his feet.

"Wait, that's my room." Joy stated.

Victoria snapped her head around and widened her brown eyes at Joy. "I mean, yes, that was my room but uh it's yours now." Joy smiled tightly after realizing her mistake.

Oscar lumbered up the stairs with the five pieces of luggage that Emmy brought with her. Stopping midway, he turned back. "Goodnight, mom….and Joy." Then continued on up the stairs.

Joy and Victoria both bid him a good night. Melanie already fixed up a makeshift room in the den for Oscar and Hank. She felt bad for not having another room for them but no one really used the den anyway.

"Remember," Emmy stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "the eyes of Emmy are always upon you." She laughed a deep, evil laugh and bounced up the stairs.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Joy had had a few glasses of wine too many and maybe she wasn't comprehending correctly or maybe she was comprehending too much.

Melanie, with her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and her reading glasses perched on her nose, straightened her green pajamas. "Victoria, you do know where they put all the cameras don't you?" She looked around the room.

"Um. Well…"

"You don't, do you?" Joy was getting upset and loud. Victoria couldn't let her ruin this.

"Joy, darling, let's take a walk." Victoria placed her hand on Joy's elbow and led her to the front door.

"Now? It's almost midnight. And we're in our pajamas."

"Hello. This is Cleveland. Everyone on this street went to bed before 9:30."

Joy agreed and conceded. Melanie bade them goodnight and headed off to her own bedroom.

The coal black sky was clear and dotted with millions of twinkling stars. A nearly full moon hung high overhead casting dark shadows along the pavement as Victoria and Joy walked along the sidewalk. They walked in silence for a long time.

Victoria finally spoke as they rounded the end of their street. "We haven't done this in a long time."

"I know."

Walking and talking about their problems in the dead of night was their little secret. It started years ago in LA. Not even Melanie knew about this one. This was their time to talk through whatever was bothering them. Victoria could be herself…the self she rarely let anyone see.

"I promise you this will be fun." Victoria said quietly.

"I'm not sure fun is the right word. But…I agreed to do this because you asked me to and you know..."

Victoria stopped them before stepping onto the porch. "I won't let her embarrass you." In the back of Victoria's mind she knew all too well what Emmy was capable of. She was partially to blame for creating such a monster.

Joy smiled and gave Victoria a long hug. "So I guess I'm sleeping with you?"

"Well, darlin, you've slept with me before." Victoria laughed and took Joy's hand as they walked up the few steps of the porch. Just as they made it to the top one a bright light flashed in their faces. Blinded and stumbling backwards, Joy grabbed one of the porch posts with her right arm and caught Victoria with her left pulling Victoria to her chest to keep her from falling down the flight of stairs. Another flash blinded them further.

"Emmy!" Victoria grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmy's reality show had been taping for a little over two weeks since the porch camera incident. And tonight was the first tv airing. Emmy, of course, wouldn't let any of them see an advanced screening. Victoria, Joy and Melanie sat side by side on the sofa waiting for the show to start. Emmy and Elka watched from the side chairs. Oscar was busying himself in the kitchen. He had seen the advanced cut and he wasn't thrilled with it but it wasn't any use telling Emmy his opinion since she wouldn't listen anyway.

Finally the time had come. Victoria was sitting on the edge of the sofa with her elbows on her knees. She was a nervous wreck. She quickly stood up and walked around the sofa. Her long grey slacks swished as she circled the couch and sat back down in the same spot.

"What are you going?" Joy inquired.

"It's an old wives tale. Circle your chair to the left and you'll have good luck." Victoria tried to bite her fingernails but Melanie slapped her hand away.

"Well if anyone knows anything about old wives it'd be you." Elka snarked.

"Shhh…it's on." Emmy waved her hands to quiet the group.

The opening showed Emmy lounging in the hammock out back wearing nothing but a green string bikini. Victoria's "money well spent" were barely contained in the green and white polka dotted top. Stretching her trim, toned, tanned legs, Emmy announced the show.

_Hello World! I'm Emmy Chase and this…is "Emmy Chase: Famous and Fabulous." Of course you all know my mother is the one and only Victoria Chase – soap opera princess (Sorry, mom, but Susan Lucci is still queen),…_

Joy and Melanie both slowly turned their heads to look at Victoria who had her lips pulled into a tight, thin line. Joy could see the vein in her neck throbbing. But no one said a word.

…_Lifetime Original Movie floozy, and Commercial tv laughingstock. But you don't know the Victoria Chase that I know. The mother who tossed her children to the side for any role presented to her. The wife who went through husbands as fast as she emptied a case of vodka. That is the real Victoria Chase._

The picture taken that night on the front porch when Joy had to pull Victoria to her chest to keep her from falling flashed on the screen.

_Oh and this is my mom's wife, Joy. This is my life, ya'll. _

And with that the show went to commercial—appropriately Victoria's Mrs. Lady Pant commercial. But no one said anything or even moved a muscle. After a few quiet moments, Oscar came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of very strong vodka martinis. He passed them out to everyone; leaving the last for Victoria. But she didn't take it. She was still staring at the tv and wringing her hands together.

Joy downed her martini in one gulp like a shot. Smirking behind her glass, Emmy sipped her drink. She knew she had gotten under Victoria's skin. She had waited years for this moment. No more would Victoria Chase be on top.

The show came back on and Victoria was shown center stage talking to herself in the mirror at the top of the stairs. This had been one of her daily rituals since she was a teenager. Five minutes it took to tell herself how beautiful she was and how she was the best actress. It pumped her self-esteem. The camera panned back to catch Victoria quickly kissing the mirror.

"Now I know why that mirror is always smudged." Melanie said to no one in particular.

Emmy graced the screen again. This time in a short, tight little blue dress. And again with her assets on full display. _This is what it's like living with Victoria Chase. She is the center of her own universe. My brothers and I had to beg her for attention. I can't imagine what her husbands had to beg her for._

Victoria stood up with a purpose and jerked down the hem of her white button up shirt. Her jaw was fixed and her chin pointed out. Her beautiful lips were still pulled into a straight, tight line.

"I've seen enough." She couldn't believe…well maybe she could, after all it was Emmy in control of this, that these things were being said about her on national, basic cable television. The room was in silence again as they watched her ascend the stairs.

"Apparently that old wives tale was wrong." Elka got up from the chair and walked into the kitchen shaking her head back and forth.

Oscar started picking up the empty martini glasses to take to the sink. Melanie got up to help him. She really did feel sorry for him. He was such a nice, young man. After picking up all of the dishes they took them into the kitchen for washing.

Just Emmy and Joy were left in the living room. The show came back on the tv and Emmy had her eyes glued to it. But Joy couldn't stand it anymore. With the remote in hand, she powered off the tv.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Emmy gruffed.

"You've got some nerve, you know that." Joy's voice was deep and dark when she got angry. And she was fighting mad but wouldn't let Emmy take the satisfaction in knowing that. Joy stood up and towered over the still sitting Emmy. "That woman up there," she pointed up the stairs, "who, I'm sure has a broken heart, is your mother."

"She was never…" Emmy interrupted.

Joy held her hand inches from Emmy's face. "I'm not done yet. She's your mother and you have shown not one ounce of respect for her. You should be ashamed of yourself but I know that you're not."

Joy turned her back on Emmy and went upstairs to check on Victoria.

"You have no idea what it was like, Joy." Emmy had the final word. This would be perfect for taping. She hoped Hank had gotten all of the cameras in the right spots and working properly. She didn't want to miss anything.

The show must go on.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is for the Joria fans. Not explicit but implied slightly if that's how you want to read into it. More later? Maybe. Depending on reaction/review I guess.**

With each stair she climbed, Joy got more and more upset with Emmy. Joy had known Victoria for a long time and she knew how much Victoria inwardly struggled with her celebrity and her family life. There were times when Victoria literally walked around her home in LA with a script in hand, a baby on one hip and another clinging to her leg. What those kids didn't and couldn't know then was that those scripts kept them in the big house they loved, the schools they had friends in, the toys they always wanted, and the food they ate. Joy knew all too well how Victoria struggled.

Stopping outside of Victoria's closed bedroom door, Joy took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what she would find behind that door. Stoic Victoria or broken Victoria. She feared the latter.

Joy grasped the doorknob with her slender long fingers. Turning the knob slowly she gently pushed the door open and peaked inside. The room was dark except for a flickering candle. They had recently painted Victoria's bedroom a deep shade of purple…more eggplant or aubergine really…so with little light the room appeared even darker. Joy stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Victoria sitting in one of the two off-white arm chairs in front of the window.

"Victoria?" Joy spoke softly.

Victoria didn't respond. She continued to stare out the large window. From her bedroom she could see the sky full of stars and the moon hanging high above. It took her back 20 years when she was in LA and would rock her children to sleep. She made sure the nursery had a window that she could see the sunrise and the moon and stars at night. It was in that nursery window that she would sit and rock Emmy every night and tell her about being an actress. She knew Emmy didn't understand but it was their bonding time and acting was really all Victoria knew about. They say in Hollywood that confidence is an actress's best feature but over-confidence is a fault. There was a fine line…a very fine line.

Joy silently walked up behind Victoria and gently laid her right hand on Victoria's shoulder. The feather light touch startled Victoria so that she jumped slightly. Quickly, she turned her head, looked up and saw her friend standing beside her. All these years and all that she'd been through, Joy had always been by her side. Was it kismet that she and Joy had gone to Canada in a drug induced state and gotten married so that Joy could stay in the U.S? Victoria needed Joy in her life and she would do anything to make that happen…whether in her right mind or not.

Victoria put her hand on top of the one Joy still had on her shoulder.

Joy could see Victoria had been crying and not her stage crying either. She sat in the chair next to Victoria and leaned closer taking Victoria's hands into her own. Joy unconsciously massaged the top of Victoria's hands with her thumbs. A small smile reached Victoria's swollen, red eyes.

"Are you okay?...No, I know you're not okay. I mean…" Joy didn't know what to say. They had just witnessed Emmy trashing her own mother on tv in front of millions of people. Which seemed so much worse than trashing her in a book.

Victoria smiled a little more. "I will be. Victoria Chase will rise from the ashes just as Honor St. Raven did many times. Don't you worry about me, darlin."

And despite what other people saw in Victoria, it was what they didn't see that mattered most. Here she was facing harsh public humiliation and she was trying to reassure Joy.

"It's okay to be angry. Hell, I'm furious with Emmy." Joy was still angry and would be for a very long time.

"Thanks, Dr. Phil." Victoria winked. "I'll deal with Emmy when the time is right. I just want away from," she swished her arm around in the air, "all of THAT for now."

They sat there in silence for a long time just looking out at the stars and moon. Every now and then a faint scent of vanilla bean wafted through the air from the candle flickering on the table next to the bed.

Victoria laughed softly.

"What?" Joy asked.

"I was just remembering taking Emmy with me to the set of _Edge of Tomorrow _when she was about 5_._ They even let her play a part."

"Oh yes, I remember. She was the secret daughter of the billionaire Honor St. Raven was dating. Who then tried to sell her on the black market because her mother was Honor's twin sister."

"Yes, that's right. But being on set with her and working with her was a dream. She followed me around and really soaked up the acting bug. She told me then she wanted to be a great actress just like her mommy." A tear quickly ran down Victoria's cheek and she didn't bother wiping it away.

"You know, Joy. I wasn't as good with Oscar and Tony as I was with Emmy…well maybe in retrospect good isn't the right word. I wasn't as attentive. I didn't know how to handle boys. They were a mystery to me. That's why I ended up marrying 5 different men. I was hoping one of them would be a real father-figure to my boys. But it was just one loser after another." Victoria shook her head.

"Are you kidding me? You were a good mom, Victoria. All those people out there don't know what went on inside your life. Emmy doesn't even know what went on. You protected them from all of it." Joy sighed. "And this is how they repay you."

They sat in silence again for a long time.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Joy asked.

"No, I just…I don't want to do anything but my mind will not shut off. My first instinct is to get revenge. But this is my daughter, Joy." With that Victoria stood up and closed the curtains. "I'll think about it tomorrow because…"

"After all tomorrow is another day, Scarlet." Joy finished Victoria's sentence and they both laughed softly.

Joy pulled back the light gray duvet and matching satin sheets on Victoria's bed. She laughed out loud thinking about the first time Victoria slept on these sheets and slide onto the floor in the middle of the night because they were so slick.

But Victoria didn't hear her laugh; she was already in the bathroom running water for her shower.

"Victoria, I'm going to use Melanie's shower. I'll be back in a bit." Joy called into Victoria not sure if she heard her or not.

It didn't take long at all for Joy to wrap her long, brunette mane in one of Melanie's fluffy white towels and jump into the shower. She welcomed the hot water. She bathed and dried herself in ten fast minutes. She stumbled pulling on her light blue sleep shorts but recovered before falling head first into the toilet. She walked out of the bathroom still fighting the matching tank top that had somehow gotten twisted around her head and her right arm.

Melanie, amused, peered over her reading glasses from her bed and waited for Joy to compose herself. Finally Melanie laid her book to the side and asked, "how's Victoria doing?"

"I can't really tell. I mean she's being quite strong but that's Victoria. She keeps everything serious and emotional guarded until she blows up."

"Well give her my best." Melanie removed her glasses and laid them on the nightstand before turning off her lamp.

"I will. Thanks, Mel." Joy quietly closed Melanie's door behind her.

As Joy tiptoed past her own bedroom door she could hear muffled voices from inside. She looked around to see if anyone was near and then leaned her ear closer to the shut door. It was a man's voice. It had to be Oscar because when she left Melanie's room she could still hear Emmy downstairs laughing and talking about her show. Which, to Joy, sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard.

As she leaned closer she could tell that it was Oscar. He sounded angry. She assumed he was on the phone. Joy literally jumped back after she heard him bark a few choice curse words. Shocked that quiet, little Oscar would be so harsh, she turned and quickly entered Victoria's bedroom and closed the door behind her. She turned expecting to find Victoria already in bed but it was empty.

The bathroom door was slightly ajar and she could hear water sloshing in the bathtub. The lights were off but the flickering of candle light danced across the walls. Victoria must have decided to take a hot bath, she thought. Just as she was climbing into bed she heard Victoria.

"Joy, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Can you come in here and sit with me for a few minutes?"

Joy sighed and slide back out of the bed. Will this day ever end?, she thought. She walked into the large bathroom. Her bare feet chilled by the white tiled floor.

Unexpectantly, Joy took a sharp breath when she saw Victoria lying in the tub. Victoria was leaning her head against the wall behind the pristine white bathtub. Her chin length hair was pulled up behind her head. Her long, slender neck glistened from the water. Victoria didn't turn her head to see Joy standing there, she could feel her presence.

After taking no more than 3 long strides across the bathroom, Joy sat down on the small dressing bench next to the bathtub and opposite the toilet. From here she faced Victoria. Stretching her long legs out she propped them on the closed toilet lid and leaned back against the wall.

Crossing her arms over her chest she stared at Victoria. The bubbled bath water nearly filled the tub and the suds discretely covered her lady parts. Joy had sat in this same scenario a few times in the past. Usually it was she and Melanie sitting around talking to Victoria while Victoria lounged in the bubble bath. But this time it was just her. They had some of their best brainstorming while Victoria was bathing. And seeing Victoria's naked body was not anything new. There was no discretion on Victoria's part when it came to her best friends.

Victoria finally looked up and into Joy's eyes. Tilting her head to the right she told Joy, "I'm going to let Emmy finish her show."

"What?" Joy raised her voice. Was she serious?

Victoria held up her hands making the water and bubbles skim over her miraculously sculpted biceps. Joy, even though slender and toned in her own right, was envious of Victoria's body. Joy's eyes slowly scanned Victoria's body. Joy shook her head. What was she doing? She'd seen Victoria naked before. Many times. Hell, she'd waxed her in places her husbands hadn't even been privileged to.

Using her toes, Victoria pulled the drain plug and the water started escaping. Sitting up straight now, she wiped the excess bubbles off of her arms and chest before standing up. Joy swallowed, stood up and handed her the towel that was hanging behind her head. Victoria draped the towel around her nude body and stepped out of the tub. Wow, Joy thought, it must be longer than I thought since I'd been with a man if Victoria is causing me to blush.

"I'm going to let her finish it. This is her shot. She has the opportunity to become someone."

Joy stood in the frame of the door leading back to the bedroom. "And at what expense? Your career will be ruined."

"Truthfully,…my career died the day _Edge of Tomorrow _ended."

"That's not true and you know it." Joy was furious at Emmy for doing this. She turned and tromped to the bed and scrambled under the covers.

Victoria finished drying herself off with the towel and pulled her silky black night gown over her lithe. The hem rested mid-thigh. After brushing her teeth, she blew out the candles and made her way to her bed. Joy was already tucked under the covers and turned away facing the window.

Victoria eased herself into bed, fluffed her pillow and sighed heavily as her head nestled into the down stuffed pillow. She looked over at Joy shifting around trying to get comfortable. Victoria's heart swelled knowing her friend cared so deeply for her. Finally, Victoria turned on her side with her back to Joy. Victoria tried to stop the images and sounds from the reality show from replaying in her mind. But she couldn't. Despite what Emmy thought, Victoria didn't have a heart of stone. And tonight it was shattered into a million pieces. She could feel her chest tightening.

Even though thoroughly exhausted, Joy was wide awake. The room was so quiet she could hear her own heart beating. Then from the other side of the bed she heard a soft whimpering and sniffling. She listened again thinking maybe it was her imagination. But no, there it was again. Was Victoria crying again?

Victoria felt Joy turn over. But with her back still turned she couldn't tell if she was awake or not. She really didn't want Joy to hear her crying again. They were best friends but this wasn't the Victoria Chase that she wanted to portray. Joy was her biggest supporter but she didn't want her always having to come to her rescue. After all, she was Victoria Chase: Actress Extraordinaire…for what it was worth.

But she couldn't stop the tears and hoped that Joy was asleep. Just then she felt the bed shift and Joy's warm body snuggle up against her back. One of Joy's long arms draped across Victoria's side and belly. Her pillow sank as Joy lowered her head onto it. Victoria's breath hitched and the tears ran freely. Joy held her a little tighter.

No words were spoken. None needed to be. Their bond was enough. It didn't take long for them both to fall fast asleep…Victoria comforted by the love and support of her dearest friend in the world and Joy knowing the strength Victoria had within her would carry her through this situation.


	5. Chapter 5

_Since we know very little about Victoria's 5 marriages I had to make up my own stories – remember…fiction! This is Victoria's story that is in my head today. It doesn't follow the show but just go with it and see if you like it. It got pretty deep but I couldn't stop. _

_Again in my head I see Jennifer Love Hewitt as Emmy, Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Oscar, and Brandon Quinn as Tony. (If you don't know them, look them up on wiki or somewhere.)_

* * *

The TV Network guaranteed Emmy six airings for her reality show and tonight would be the 6th and final episode. Emmy was in jitters all day. Tonight would be why all this was done in the first place. She was surprised that Victoria allowed her to continue the filming after showing Victoria and Joy cuddling in bed and Melanie's morning yoga routine in the backyard wearing way too short shorts and a tank top that could strangle a lizard. From that day on Melanie pretty much stayed in her room and only came out if she had on a big floppy hat, sunglasses and clothes covering all of her skin. Emmy tried to stay away from Elka as much as possible since the old lady was so conniving.

Emmy knew that if she got past tonight, people would want to support her; thus a full-blown A-list celeb would be born. People loved people who were victims. For the last four weeks Emmy had been slowly getting further under Victoria's skin. She'd outed her mother as a lesbian and a horrible mother. And Victoria could do little to fight it since it would draw red flags for Joy's immigration status. So together they went along with the ruse.

It was about 10 minutes until show time and they were all seated around the tv for the final episode. Joy breathed an audible sigh of relief that this was all ending soon. She had to bite her tongue so much these last few weeks for Victoria's sake. In truth, she wanted to strangle Emmy with her bare hands.

The familiar opening theme music and credit (starring only Emmy, of course) rolled, then on the screen…

Joy looked around the room. Melanie leaned in towards the tv and squinted her eyes. Lifting her hand she waved it slowly at the tv. Several audible gasps were heard around the room and the screen panned to Emmy sitting in the blue side chair.

Sitting up straight with her plump cleavage again pressing the boundaries of her dress, Emmy began speaking. "Hello fabulous people. It's me, Emmy Chase, and we are LIVE from the Cleveland house my mother, Victoria Chase, shares with her friends and wife, Joy."

Joy, Victoria and Melanie all had mouths agape when the camera panned back to them. They couldn't believe Emmy would show this live without telling them.

"And when we come back…" the camera returned full close up on Emmy, "we are staging a Victoria Chase intervention!"

Before they went to commercial, a loud "What?" could be heard coming from Victoria on the couch.

Victoria stood up in a huff. "What do you think you're doing? Why didn't you ask us if this was okay?" She asked her daughter.

"Because, mother, then it wouldn't be good reality tv."

Hank circled his left hand in the air indicating they were back live.

Emmy gave a patented Chase smile as the camera started rolling. "Mother, you've never been held accountable for your mothering or, more appropriately, lack thereof." She walked over to Oscar who was leaning against the fireplace and put her arm around his shoulders. His eyes were downcast but his jaw clenched. "We are here to set you and the record straight."

"This seems more like an inquisition than an intervention." Elka interjected from her seat at the table leading into the kitchen.

Victoria walked over to where Emmy was standing with Oscar. But before she could even take a breath to speak, Emmy continued. "You, Victoria Chase, must have raised us based on the movie _Mommie Dearest._ Our lives were Hell and tonight the world will know."

Victoria swallowed hard, squared her shoulders and faced the camera. "Yes, I am Victoria Chase, world-famous actress, but I am also a mother. I may not have won any world's greatest mom awards but I was not…a mommie dearest to my children."

"Let's all sit down and chat shall we? Oscar, you stand behind me." Emmy started back towards the blue chair when the doorbell rang. "Oh right on time."

Joy, Victoria, Melanie and Elka all looked at each other. They weren't aware of anyone stopping by. Emmy opened the door and there on the other side stood a tall, muscular man…probably in his early to mid 30s. His dark brown hair was cut short but still long enough on top to brush back from his forehead. He had just a bit of scruff on his face to show he hadn't shaved in at least 24 hours. His angular features and dark eyes made him that much more handsome.

Victoria couldn't believe it. "Tony?" She hadn't seen her eldest son in several years. If any of her children were completely unlike her it was Tony. He was a young, successful civil engineer. He worked tirelessly on environmental issues. And he wanted nothing to do with the Chase spotlight.

As Victoria approached her son, Emmy stepped in between. "An intervention wouldn't be complete without all of my mother's abused children. Kids, this is my oldest brother, Tony." Emmy introduced him to the camera then closed the door. "Mother, sit down."

"Emmy, why are you so mean?" Melanie asked still seated on the couch.

"I'm not being mean, Melanie. I'm being honest. And she wants the world to think she's some great person and she's not."

Joy raised an eyebrow. "And how's that different from what you're doing?" Emmy ignored that question.

They went to commercial again and Emmy situated everyone in the seating arrangement that she had planned out. Victoria was on the couch sandwiched between Oscar and Tony. Elka stayed at the table. Joy and Melanie were seated behind the couch and Emmy remained in the blue side chair as hostess. Hank twirled his hand again.

"While Victoria Chase was chasing stardom she left her three helpless children in the care of revolving door nannies and fathers and step-fathers who couldn't have cared less about us. Let's talk about husband number 1: The College Sweetheart. And dear Tony's father."

The camera panned to Victoria and Tony. Victoria's jaw was clenched so tightly she thought her teeth might break. One part of her wanted to stop Emmy-mostly to keep her from dragging Oscar and Tony into this but one part wanted her to continue so that Victoria could correct whatever spin Emmy was going to put out there.

"My dear brother, Tony, was, in all sense, a mistake." Emmy continued.

"Wait just a damn minute!" Victoria raised her voice. "My pregnancy may not have been planned but Tony was not a mistake." Victoria ruffled Tony's dark brown hair and smiled at her son. "Ray and I loved each other but we were…going in separate directions."

"You were shooting for the stars and he was playing mister mom." Emmy smirked. Sometimes Victoria wished Emmy hadn't inherited that Chase trait!

"I was living my dream."

"To the detriment of young Tony."

"Absolutely not! My work provided for my family."

"But then you kicked Ray out into the street and left Tony in the care of how many different nannies…3 at least? And it wasn't long after that you tangled yourself in the arms of my wonderful father, John. He was a strong, adoring, football player who lavished you with money and love. But he received too much of your spotlight so out with the trash he went. And then you were such a fame whore that you even briefly married your fan club president, who was obviously gay. You thought he could make you an even bigger star. That's all you cared about. But soon after that fiasco you latched on to an unsuspecting scientist like Clark. You gave Clark a sweet son in Oscar and then you left us all in your wake. We barely knew you as a mother. Why do you think when we were 18 we ran out of that house as fast as we could?"

Victoria sat on the edge of the couch with her back in a straight line. She lifted her chin and looked directly at the camera. If this is how Emmy was going to play then it was up to her to set the record straight. Emmy sat back and waited for Victoria's rebuttal.

"You're right, Emmy. I wasn't a great mother." Emmy's face fell. "Or even a good mother." Victoria took a deep breath. "My own upbringing didn't teach me how to be a mother. It taught me how to be an actress and a damn good one. And I am that." She put a hand on Oscar and Tony's knees. And then the tears started to fall. Tony couldn't take it anymore. He'd known Emmy her whole life and he knew what she was capable of.

Emmy narrowed her eyes at the sight of Victoria's tears. Were they real or stage tears?

Tony finally spoke for the first time. His deep voice even and calm. "Emmy, for someone who wants to blame mom for everything you certainly are riding the Chase coattails." Emmy opened her mouth to say something but Tony continued before she could speak. "You wouldn't be whoever you think you are now without mom's help AND her last name. So if you want to blame someone for your failures then just look in the mirror. Yes, she wasn't always around but we had a good life. You've just decided that you need to make up some dramatic story to make yourself the victim as usual."

Victoria wiped her tears and sat a little straighter. She didn't know how Tony felt. She figured he and Oscar thought she was the devil herself just as Emmy did. Victoria noticed Emmy was still speechless so to fill the dead air space she figured she'd tell her tale.

Victoria clenched her hands together in her lap and sighed.

"My first husband, Ray, and I were college sweethearts. We met and fell in love immediately. But by the time Tony was born a few years later, I was out knocking on every stage door I could find. And Ray was struggling to find work. Soon I was working and he wasn't. And for Ray, being a stay at home dad with a wife as the breadwinner was not anything he could handle. He started drinking and drinking and I couldn't have that around my son. I wouldn't. So, yes, Emmy, I did kick him out of the house. Ultimately, it was best for him and for us."

Hank twisted his wrist again but Tony, like a Phoenix rising, lifted his head. "Do not turn that camera off."

Victoria continued. "I'll admit that I was looking to brighten my star power and I thought a handsome, hard bodied athlete would help and would be a good role model for my Tony. I did care for John, your father, Emmy. And…even after all of this…I never regretted my life with him because he gave me you."

"Hmph!" Joy rolled her eyes from behind Victoria.

"It was during this time that I met Joy and Melanie who would ultimately be my saviors then and for the rest of my life." Victoria swallowed hard. "The day I signed my contract for _Edge of Tomorrow _I was so excited to go home and tell John. I was destined to be a great soap opera star!"

Joy put a supportive hand on Victoria's right shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"After I signed the contract the producer took me and a few others out for a celebratory glass of champagne. It was late when I got home and John smelled the champagne. He assumed I had been cheating on him. I swore I had not and I hadn't. Ever. But he was relentless. Finally our yelling escalated and…" Victoria unconsciously rubbed the left side of her jaw. "he hit me. Hard."

Emmy bolted upright. "You are lying!" She accused her mother.

"It might be hard to hear about your dad, Emmy. But it's true." Melanie said softly. She really did kind of feel for Emmy then. Her dad was someone she looked up to and then to find out this.

Victoria continued. "John went for a drive and I threw whatever I could into a bag, grabbed you and Tony and went straight to Joy's house. The next day I went to work, filed for divorce and began my life anew. I refused to subject my children and myself to someone's hand."

Hank spoke from behind the camera. "We really have to take a commercial or they're going to shut down our feed for good." And with that the screen went to commercial but no one in the room said another word until Joy finally spoke up.

"Emmy, you have this false sense of how your upbringing was. Victoria did everything in her power to give you everything you wanted. And for the most part, you did get everything you wanted. That overflowing cleavage should be proof enough."

While Joy tried to get Emmy to see that Victoria wasn't the monster she made her out to be, Tony whispered in Victoria's ear. "Are you okay, mom? I know this has to be hard for you."

Victoria smiled and patted his scruff face. "Don't worry about me, love. Victoria Chase is never down for the count."

There went Hank's hand again and the live shot was back.

Emmy lifted her chin. "I still don't believe you. Are you just playing the wounded victim now?"

"You've got to be kidding me! Did you not hear a word I just told you?" Joy's face was red with anger now.

"Joy, you'd say anything to support my mother. You've been bosom buddies for decades."

Victoria couldn't let Emmy bring Joy into the fire. "Joy is my best friend and has been for years. She took us in when we needed it. She took care of you when I had to work."

"When you'd rather work is more like it." Emmy interjected.

"I HAD to work. Honor St. Raven was just grazing the surface of her greatness. I didn't make a lot of money then. Joy and Melanie helped all that they could and I've never forgotten it. Do you think I wanted to have to rely on someone else? No! A Chase is strong through and through."

"Strong? Then explain Griff."

Victoria laughed. "When I found out there was a Victoria Chase Fan Club I was amused but not surprised. The soap opera world had been ripe for the talents of Victoria Chase and that world embraced me like a soft cashmere sweater from Neiman Marcus."

"Are you sure they weren't embracing you like the fine leather straps of a straight jacket?" Elka asked.

Melanie shook her head as Victoria continued her tale. "Griff was the inaugural Victoria Chase Fan Club president. He was a little obsessed but not scary obsessed. He and I had the best times. I loved how he dressed me for the Daytime Emmy Awards and he loved being seen on the arm of Victoria Chase. He helped me. I helped him. So it just seemed logical that if we got married our fun times would escalate. I was finally able to be the real Victoria Chase with Griff. I was the happiest with him." Victoria smiled at the memory. "But after a while I knew that I was holding Griff back from his own life. He deserved to be his own person and live how he wanted to. So we amicably divorced after three months."

Victoria draped her arm around Oscar's thin shoulders and pulled him closer to her. He had always been her baby boy. She really was ashamed of herself for letting him get mixed up in Emmy's drama. But Emmy had always treated Oscar like he was her own personal assistant and he didn't fight it.

"I had just been cast in my first Lifetime Original Movie: _Woman Scientist in the Wild._ Clark was hired as a technical advisor. Our relationship was purely based on lust at first."

Emmy pursed her lips. "Oh so it was Oscar who was the mistake. Look at him. He's a shell of a man. You have him so scared of you he can't even speak."

Tony couldn't hold back. "You're the one who took him under your wing. You treat him like a door knob."

"Actually it's my own burden and no one else's." Oscar lifted his head and spoke with authority. Victoria was taken aback by the strength in his voice. "I've permitted myself to be kowtowed by the opulent presence of my sister's stalwart ego."

"I'll take big words for $100, Alex!" Elka sat down her wine glass. During the back and forth mayhem she must have gone to the kitchen.

"But this fiasco that we unwittingly got drafted to attend will be your final swan song, Emmy." Oscar ignored Elka's statement and continued his barrage of Emmy. "I adamantly agree with Tony's earlier statement that you have used mother for nothing but your own advances. You thought this television expose would portray Victoria Chase as a monstrous figure but in reality, it is you, dear sister, who is the fiend."

Joy and Melanie were grinning from ear to ear. Finally Emmy was getting what she deserved and on her own show no less. Joy hated how much Victoria was hurting over these last few weeks. She was so torn up inside over this that she wasn't sleeping much and eating less. Maybe after this was all over their lives would get back to normal. She couldn't wait for the quiet again.

Their hour was up and Hank turned off the live feed. Emmy was still seated and speechless. Elka, Melanie and Joy all exited to the kitchen to find a very big bottle of wine. Victoria hugged her sons then looked over at the daughter. For the first time in years, Victoria saw the pain in Emmy's eyes and heart. As mean and bitter as Emmy had been, it still broke Victoria's heart to see her little girl broken. And then the tears started to fall. The Chase women were good at holding them back but once they started to fall it was like Niagara.

"Uh boys, go see if you can help Joy and Mel in the kitchen." Victoria stood up and straightened her blouse. Her sons weren't dumb. They knew what she wanted so they took Hank and joined the rest in the kitchen leaving Victoria and Emmy alone.

Victoria knelt down in front of Emmy and put her hands on her daughter's knees.

"I...um…I didn't know you struggled so much." Emmy said between sniffles.

Victoria smiled. "You couldn't have. I didn't allow you to know. I protected you. Or tried to. I honestly did try to do the best I could. I know that I'm kind of selfish…okay quite selfish but I deserve a little credit."

Emmy nodded as the group came back into the room carrying wine glasses and plates of some kind of cake Melanie had baked earlier. They sat around talking and laughing like they hadn't just revealed every horrible detail of their lives to millions of people. Emmy remained quiet and subdued. Perhaps she was a bit embarrassed by it all.

After a while, Hank had removed all of the cameras from the house and he, Oscar and Tony convinced Emmy to go to Stormi's bar with them for a late drink. They certainly needed it. The boys were still upset that Emmy had dragged their mother through the mud but Victoria made them promise that they would clear the air between them.

Exhausted, Elka went to her little cottage out back and Melanie cleaned up the kitchen then went off to her own bed.

Joy and Victoria sat on each end of the couch. They hadn't said much to each other since the end of the show tonight. Joy looked at Victoria and tilted her head to the right. She patted Victoria's foot.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?"

Victoria smiled and stood up.


	6. Chapter 6 The Endfor now

I'm ending this story here and will start a continuation story separately that will be purely Joria. I want to give them their own story and I've been waiting to write a story for them for awhile and this is the opportunity.

Since this story was mostly about the Reality Show I don't want to carry it further since that show is over.

Later on I may continue the story of Victoria and the relationship between her and her children but that will be under a separate story title as well.

I hope you enjoyed the Reality Show. The last chapter wasn't what I had hoped for but I had worked on it for so long that I was sick of it and just wanted it to end. All in all, the story as a whole turned out okay for me.

The Joria story will pick up right where this one left off…..Stay Tuned.

If you have any comments or suggestions please leave them. As you know, feedback is helpful for further writing and storytelling. You like to know what your audience wants.


End file.
